1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pressure seals for use in oil well drilling strings and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved frangible sealing disk that may be used with packers, bridge plugs or the like as a break-away seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of sealing disks, both permanent and actuable, that may be used in conjunction with drill strings and related elements but such prior types of seals have not been of frangible construction but of permanent, hard materials that necessitated their physical removal from the drill string to release pressure flow. Nor has the prior type had a radial curvature to hold against pressure. This style also relieves problematic debris from falling into the wellbore.